Philip XV
Philip XV was a former king of Silmaria. He was the father of the bird children, the Four Heroes. Background Philip was a just and noble King. He and his gentle and beautiful wife ruled over Silmaria with kindness. He was a good king, who ignored the merchants and the merchants ignored him.Marrak: The King of Silmaria, King Philip the Fifteenth was a good ruler. He ignored the merchants, and we ignored him. The great rulers welcomed in the nomadic Gypsies, as they valued greatly the knowledge and prescience of the free folk. One day, the wisest of the wise folk was called to the King's castle. She was guided to the most guarded and safest center of the keep where was kept the greatest treasures of this kingdom. For in this room slept the sons and daughter of the great King. The King and Queen greeted the wise woman graciously. "These are my heirs," spoke the king proudly as he gestured towards the children. The king asked the Gypsy to speak of the future. She saw what each would become, Hawk was the sword, Falcon was the shield, Owl was the book, and his daughter Wren, was the key, the seeker, and the opener.. The King nodded, pleased with the wise one's words. "You have spoken of what my children are, but not of what they will be," he then said. "Tell to me their future." She prophesied again, telling the king that three great things lie before the children; great sorrow, great destruction, and great loss. This prophecy did not please the king, furious he banished the Gypsy and all of her people from the land. The wise woman returned to her people and sadly told them that they must leave this land. It was not the King's words that hastened the loading of the wagons and the hitching of the horses. It was the foreknowledge that soon this kingdom would come to great grief. Only the wise woman stayed behind in a copse of cedars by the sea sands. She awaited the future she had foretold. And so it soon came to pass that the King was betrayed by a trusted friend, and an army came across land and across sea to overthrow his rulership. The King and Queen were dragged defeated to this one-time friend (the father of Justinian). Before the cheering crowds of the conquering armies, the betrayer had them both beheaded. The betrayer then placed the bloody crown of the kingdom upon his own head. But of the children, nothing was seen. For the Gypsy had stolen into the castle on the eve of its destruction and guided the children to safety. The next day, the betrayer-king was furious when he learned that the children were missing, and sent out his soldiers throughout the countryside to slay them. The wise woman knew that those who would murder the children now guarded all roads from this kingdom. Thus, she sought the aid of the great wizard Erasmus. He asked that he use his great magic to send them to a distant land where they would be safe from the one who would destroy them. They were taken north to Alpendorf east of Spielburg protecting king Philip's legacy, and allowing them to fulfil the prophecy. Titles *Philip the XV/Philip the 15th *Philip XV *King of Silmaria See also *The Gypsy's Tale Behind the scenes This was an unused speech line found in the game files. File A05L0G0T.1D1. Seeing as how Marrak seemingly knew him, and only moved to Silmaria a few years back; this may have been an alternate name for the king before they decided on Justinian. Alternatively it could just be a reference to 'history' of a former king of the lands. According to Lori Cole, Philip XV was the father of the Four Heroes, who was murdered by Justinian's father. References Category:Characters (QFG5) Category:Kings Category:Unused content Category:Characters (HTBAH1) Category:Apocrypha Category:Alternate Canon